Miracles
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Around Christmas time, Mayor Silver becomes depressed. But no one has a clue why, so a few friends try to cheer her up. But, everything takes a turn for the worse, and suddenly, they become stuck in an unknown town with a killer.
1. Prolouge

***Silver* **

I sat up from bed and yawned. I rubbed my eyes, forgetting everything that happened last night. I mean, I wasn't in my pajamas, so as soon as I hit my bed everything went black. I guess that Christmas party was a little too much for me. I stood up and walked to my calendar, I grabbed the marker and crossed out the 19th of December.

"Only 6 more days" I sighed aloud. I capped the marker and set it back down on the nightstand. Then I got changed. I slipped on my light brown jeans, and my black shirt, which had a yellow star in the middle. I slipped on my necklace, which held a North Star charm. I tied up my dirty blonde hair, and I put on my boots. I sprinted down the stairs and put on my coat, hat, and scarf. Then I walked outside, to a surprisingly warmish day.

I sprinted down the dirt paths to the Town Hall.

"Where on earth are you running off too?" A voice came. I turned around to see my deer friend Sianni, and my tabby-cat friend Sarah.

"Where do you think I'm going?" I laughed.

"I don't know. Emma's asleep-"

"Again?" I cut in.

"It's a tiger thing" Sarah sighed.

"I'm off to Town Hall. Might stop by Genji and Lucky's houses" I said.

"Oh, so these boys are more important than your best friends...?" Sarah scoffed.

"Oh shut up." I laughed, "It's the polite thing to do." Then Carlos walked up from behind them,

"Are you three arguing again?" He asked. But before I could answer, I had already run off. While I sprinted across the wooden bridge I passed Teddy, who was fishing. I sprinted by,

"Morning Teddy!" I called, his eyes didn't break away from the water.

"Morning!" He yelled back. I sighed, not like this didn't happen all the time... Then out of nowhere Genji and Lucky were running beside me, along with Whitney.

"What are you three doing?" I laughed.

"Showing Whitney who's boss" Lucky scoffed. Whitney ran ahead,

"Yeah right!" She scoffed. Lucky growled and sprinted after her, while Genji stayed beside me.

"Are they ever going to date?" I asked.

"Probably not" Genji sighed. I laughed,

"Maybe I could start the fire." I said, Genji shook his head.

"Just let it happen naturally," He said. I sighed, as he ran to go catch up. I soon found my pace beginning to fade as I caught sight of Town Hall. For some reason I began to think of Christmas, or Toy Day as some called it. I always sort of got depressed around Christmas. No one ever knew why, because I never told anyone. The real reason was because for the past 4 years I've been asking Jingle for the same thing.

I walked into Town Hall.

The problem was, I never got what I wanted...


	2. Love

***Silver* (This story contains (OCx Biscuit) Enjoy!**

I walked into Town Hall, and Isabelle seemed as cheerful as ever in her Christmas sweater.

"Hello Mayor!" She smiled. I tried my best to smile,

"Hey Isabelle." I said as I walked back to my desk. I took off my hat, scarf, and coat, then I sat down. I let out a long huff and started typing on the computer. But, I saw Isabelle peek her head on one side of the monitor.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked. I shrugged,

"I suppose," I sighed. I tried my best to ignore her because I knew she was going to start a conversation taking up an hour of my time.

"Silver, you've been here for three years. First Toy Day you were so cheerful, but now you're always so depressed." Isabelle whimpered.

"And-" I sighed, not wanting to start a conversation.

"Why?" Isabelle asked. I stopped typing,

"Isabelle. It's complicated," I sighed, looking right at her.

"Silver, you know you can tell me anything" Isabelle said. I growled,

"I really didn't want to get into this conversation," I sighed. Isabelle sighed,

"You don't have to talk if you don't want too." She sighed, sitting down and started working on paperwork. I knew I could trust Isabelle, I had told her many secrets and she kept them, even though some were pretty bad. I sighed,

"It's because of Jingle" I said, Isabelle spun her chair around.

"Did he do something to you? Do you just not like him?" Isabelle shot.

"No, it's just...I ask him for the same thing every year...and I've never received it" I sighed. Isabelle gave me a sad look, and she truly looked sad for me. I got up from my chair, I didn't have any work to do, so I slipped my coat, scarf and hat on as I headed for the door. I was about to walk outside onto the ground covered in a light layer on snow.

"What did you want...?" Isabelle asked shyly. I huffed, and looked back at her, than out the window as I watched the snow fall.

"Someone to love..." I sighed. "I mean, not like family love. Like love, love. A lot of people here already have someone, and sometimes, especially around this time of year, how can I be happy if everyone else is spending their time with others... and I'm..." I didn't feel like I could finish,

"Alone."

Isabelle looked at me, then back at her papers. Looking like she was trying to hold off tears. Then she sprinted out of her chair and hugged me tightly. She cried in my coat for a bit, then she wiped off her tears. She put on her coat and earmuffs.

"Here" She sniffed. "Let me at least take you home." I silently agreed, and we walked out together. We slowly trudged through the snow, as light flakes fell from the sky.

"So, you've been asking for three years?" Isabelle asked quietly. I nodded,

"I was sort of happy last year. But when I realized reality, I just got depressed." I said. Isabelle nodded,

"I noticed," She said. "I just didn't want to say something and upset you." I nodded,

"Well thanks for considering my feelings" I smiled. Isabelle laughed a bit and nodded,

"Anything for you." She said, we made it to my house and I waved good-bye and walked in. I took off all my gear and sat down on the couch, and for the whole day I just sat and watched TV. But when 9:00 hit. I went straight to bed. I put on my pajamas, and slipped under the covers, but before I went to sleep I looked out the window right next to my bed. It was still snowing a bit, and I saw Isabelle outside talking to Sarah, Sianni, Emma, and Riley. I slightly cracked open my window.

"Again?" Sarah sighed, Isabelle nodded,

"Maybe you should all go to Luna's tomorrow" She suggested.

"What did she tell you?" Sianni asked. Isabelle gave a grunt of disagreement,

"Sorry, can't tell you, I made a promise" She said. Everyone groaned and she just laughed.

"But, that's a good idea, we'll all hang out tomorrow and try to make her feel better." Sianni said. Everyone gave a grunt of agreement, and everyone walked their separate ways. I closed my window, and shut off my light. A day filled with pointless cheering up. '

Great.


	3. Survive

***Silver* **

When I woke up the next morning I heard constant banging on the door. I got up, got dressed and ran down the stairs,

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled. I got to the door and opened it. and to my 'surprise' I saw Sianni, Emma, Sarah, and Riley at the door.

"Hi guys" I said.

"We heard." Sarah sighed.

"And we want to try and make it better" Sianni said. I sighed, and slipped on my coat, scarf, and hat. Then we walked up to Main Street. I already knew where we were going, but I wanted them to see me surprised. I didn't want them depressed too. So, when we walked into Luna's place, I gave a bright smile even though on the inside I felt like my heart was broken into a million pieces.

Luna was in green clothes instead of her normal purple ones.

"Welcome, how is your day?" She asked.

"Good" I shrugged. Luna smiled,

"I'm glad to here you are doing fine." She said. "So, what do you need?"

"We wanted to go into the Dream World." Sarah said.

"Yeah, maybe a nice entertaining town filled with some fun" Emma said. Luna nodded, and gestured us towards 5 beds. We all laid down and closed our eyes.

A nice and entertaining town? Really? I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

I know, I was acting like the Grinch here, but it was pointless cheering up. I wasn't going to feel better, or get anything out of this. It was pointless.

I heard Luna enchant something. It was the normal, we've heard it countless times. But instead of drifting off something else happened. I opened my eyes to see a blue and black, portal looking thing sucking everything up in the room. Everyone was asleep, but then why was I awake? I looked at Luna who was in total panic.

"What do we do!" I screamed.

"_**DIE!"** _A voice boomed from the portal. I found a lump witting in my throat.

"Listen!" Luna yelled. "The portal will re-open in 4 days! All you have to do is survive until then!"

"Survive!" I yelled. But then an evil, high pitched laughed came from the portal as we were helplessly dragged towards it.

"**_DIE!"_**it screamed again. I closed my eyes, awaiting for impact, but I just passed out.


	4. Blood

***Silver* (This chapter is mainly why this story is rated T)**

When I woke up, everything seemed to happen too quickly. I felt hard stone pavement touching my arms, I slowly stood up and brushed myself off, gazing at my surroundings. I saw beautiful trees filled with all different kinds of fruits, and flowers covered the ground. I turned around, and I almost screamed. I held my hands over my mouth and felt my heart pump faster.

A sign sat in front of me and it read,

"_Welcome to Treeville"_ But there was a word written over the welcome sign,

"_**DIE**!" _I swallowed the lump in my throat, but that wasn't the worst part. I looked at the tree in the center of the cement. It seemed to be rotting, but something else was rotting with it. Ropes with holes at the end hung from several branches. Some of them held animals, by the necks... One held a person, but the man looked more tortured than the rest of the animals.

I was alone. I had no clue were my friends went, and for all I knew they could be dead. But I needed to start walking, something could've known I was here, and it was going to come back soon. I took a few steps to the right,

"And where do you think your going?" A voice sneered. I quickly spun around to see a bear walked out of the woods. He was all stitched together, and he held two gold axes in his hands, which were stained with blood, and reeked of rotting flesh. I swallowed, and felt my heart pumping even faster. "We always make exceptions if we find animals"

"..." I said nothing.

"But humans? No." The bear sneered, laughing at the end. "I'm ruler, and when people got in my way" He gestured to the tree "You understand what happens."

"B-But h-how am I getting in your w-way" I stammered.

"You're not" He said raising his axes. "I just love the smell of human blood. And I love to see people beg for mercy"

Then I sprinted away, as fast as I possibly could. I heard loud thumps behind me, I felt tears coming to my eyes, because I knew I was going to die. I looked behind me as I ran, but when I looked back in front of me, it was too late. I was already plunging off the cliff. I felt myself go numb as I broke through the thing layer of ice, into the ice cold sea. I was so tired and so numb I couldn't swim.

This was it.

I was done for.


	5. Biskit

***Silver* **

Everything was black. I couldn't see, nor hear anything. It was as if I was trapped in an endless black void. Was I dead? I honestly had no idea. My questions would go unanswered, and maybe I would be stuck here forever.

But no.

I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. Like, like I was alive. I felt my whole body waking up. I was breathing again, my heart was pumping, I was alive.

I bolted up from my position, and as soon as I did I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gritted my teeth in absolute agony, and I felt myself groaning a bit.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa" An unfamiliar voice spoke. I felt two hands, one held my back and the other slowly pushed down on my chest so I would lay down. My head lightly hit the pillow, and I opened my eyes.

"W-Who are you?!" I panicked in alarm. My vision was still blurry so I couldn't see the figure. But it removed my hands from my stomach, and put something on it, that stung, yet was slowly relieving. My vision slowly started to come in alignment, the figure was an animal. And as my vision panned out even more I saw it was a dog. He had orange/ tan fur. His ears were dark green with light green stripes, his eyes were white, and he wore this blue shirt that seemed to be covered in dirt spots.

"Take it easy," He spoke calmly.

"You still haven't answered my question," I intruded.

"My name is Biskit" He said. I swallowed along with a slight nod,

"But I thought-"

"All the animals were hung and dead?" He intruded. The lump reappeared in my throat and I nodded. "Stitches and I, man we used to be the best of friends. When he came here to grab me after he went ruler crazy, I hid, and somehow he never found me, but I don't know who you are, so I won't get into anymore details"

"Fine with me," I admitted. Biskit laughed a bit, but then coughed.

"Your friends are in the other room." He said. I nodded, then started hacking like crazy. When I finally stopped I fell back onto the pillow. "So? Would you care to answer my question?"

"My names Silver" I spoke plainly. "I'm the mayor of Oakville."

"You realize this is like an evil version of your town, right?" Biskit added. I stopped and thought for a minute, that spot actually looked mighty familiar. I gave a sharp nod then I moved my head to one side. "You ok? I mean besides the injuries."

"No" I admitted, "I can't go home for another 4 days..."

"4 days?" Biskit said is disbelief. "It's 3 kid, not 4"

"And how would you know?" I scoffed.

"Because, people have been sucked into this place before. Then on the third day the portal appears in Town Square. But, most haven't made it through..." Biskit drifted off.

"Why?" I asked.

"That stupid bears is why" Biskit growled. "Several groups of people have come here, and they ask if I want to go back with them, out of this place, and I agree, but stupid Stitches murders them all before I get the chance to leave!" I lied there is absolute silence.

"What's today?" I asked out of nowhere.

"December 21st" He growled.

"So I only have two more days?" I asked.

"Correct" Biskit scoffed, then he exited the room. "Call if you need anything,"

Man, I kinda felt bad for him. But, I was a bit skeptical as well. But still, he had gone through some harsh stuff. Same for me.


	6. Pictures

***Silver* **

I just sat in bed for a couple hours, and then I felt like I could actually get up, so I did. Apparently when I got up the floor creaked, so when it did Biskit came running in.

"Need help?" He asked.

"I could use it," I said. Biskit came over and put one arm around my back to my other shoulder and I did the same to him. He helped me walk out of the room, and we went down the hallway, which was covered in pictures. I could tell someone of them were his family photos. I saw one with him and Stitches, and then we passed another one. It was a picture or him and this white dog.

"Who's that?" I asked. Biskit stopped and looked,

"I'd prefer not to mention it," He admitted.

"It'll make you feel better," I smiled. Biskit growled,

"Her name was Jesse. She was my girlfriend" He muttered the last part.

"Did Stitches..."

"Yeah" Biskit sighed.

"I'm so sorry," I said. Biskit sighed,

"No problem," He shrugged. "I don't think about her a lot anymore. But, I always send letters to Jingle-"

"You do?!" I intruded. "Oh wait, continue."

"I just wish she should come back. But I want to move one, but honestly, who do I move onto? It's only me, Stitches, and dead bodies" Biskit said. I shrugged,

"Every dog has his day" I said.

"Is that a death quote?" He speculated.

"I don't know," I shrugged. We both laughed for a second, but then Biskit started to help me walk again. As he did, I felt myself...blush. Was- Was I- In LOVE!?


	7. Admittng

***Silver* **

With an animal!? No, I couldn't be. Humans loved humans, and animals loved animals, it was how the world worked. But honestly, we were stuck in the same situation, trying to get the same thing. It was kinda cute.

NO! I DIDN'T LIKE HIM!

But as I argued more with myself, I realized, that just _maybe _I liked him. But why? You can't just like someone for no reason, that's not how it works. I don't know why, maybe it was his personality that got me.

But, I had other things to worry about right now. I was hurt and this crazy bear was after my friends and I, so I couldn't be focused on Biskit. But honestly, it was hard not too.

We walked slowly through the hall, and as I got moving again, I found it easier to walk. But still, I was fumbling every now and then. But Biskit had a tight grip on me, so whenever I fumbled, he would always catch me. We finally made it to the room my friends were in, it felt like an hour before we had finally gotten there. All my friends quickly surrounded me. Biskit slowly let go,

"I'll be downstairs, and oh! Is anyone hungry?" He asked. I slowly nodded, and he smiled at me before he exited the room. I felt myself blush, I was hoping my friends wouldn't see, but they did anyways.

"Oooo, is that a blush I see?" Emma teased. I seemed to blush even more,

"No, it's nothing" I growled.

"Come on Silver" Riley said, "It was something, we're not idiots."

"Ok, maybe, I like him a little..." I trailed off, blushing more than ever.

"Knew it" Emma sang. I growled,

"Shut up."

"Ya know, since we've been here, he hasn't smiled once." Sianni pointed out.

"Or laughed for that matter" Sarah added. My blushing died down a bit,

"R-Really?" I stammered. "B-But his girlfriend died and it doesn't seem like he-"

"Girlfriend?" Sarah laughed, "You saw the picture? Dude that's his sister."

Now I was blushing severally,

"Oh my gosh, he's totally trying to impress you" Sianni teased.

"No he isn't" I argued. But then I heard him coming up the stairs, so I completely stopped blushing.

"Think you can walk downstairs?" He asked. I nodded, and started walking down the hall. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright" I responded. I walked half way down the stairs, but then I stopped when I heard Biskit talking.

"Does she...?" Biskit asked.

"Only a little" Emma said, purposely sounding like me.

"Wait, really?" Biskit asked.

"How did you not notice?" Sarah laughed, "She's really bad at hiding things, not to be offensive or anything."

"So, your question brings more questions" Riley said.

"Do you like her?" Sarah asked.

"Why do you think I asked in the first place?" He asked. Emma laughed as he growled in annoyance. I heard him walking out, so I quickly limped silently down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I sat down, and a second later Biskit came into view.

"Sorry I took so long" Biskit said.

"It's fine," I replied. He walked to the fridge and pulled out two fruits, that look like orange pears. He handed me one, "How do you grow these? All the fruit out there is rotten."

"I have a little farm in the basement" Biskit stated proudly. I nodded, and started to peel the orange, Biskit did the same, but in silence. We both just sat there, until I broke the silence like a glass window.

"I heard everything..." I admitted. It took Biskit a minute to process it, but when he did, he looked right at me as his face turned red with embarrassment.


	8. Fears

***Silver* **

Biskit just stood there. Same with me. But then I realized that I probably did something wrong. I blushed and looked at the floor,

"Sorry for eavesdropping" I blushed. Biskit looked at me,

"It's fine, I sort of eavesdropped on your conversation too." He blushed. I blushed,

"It's fine." I said. Now everything just felt awkward. He knew I liked him, I knew he liked me, now we just didn't know what to say. I looked at the clock and say that it was 4am. So now it was the 22nd. Great, I just found out he liked me, and now we only had a day together.

"You can go through the portal r-right?" I asked. Biskit slowly nodded, "You realize your coming with me." I saw his tail start to wag,

"Really?" He smiled. I got up and walked in front of him/

"I like you." I admitted right to his face. "So, I'm not gonna let you sit here and rot all alone." Biskit nodded and we fell silent again,

"We really need to break the ice" I admitted. Biskit nodded,

"Yeah, this silent thing isn't working" He said. "So...your mayor?"

"Yeah, I mean it's nice, but sometimes it sucks, you have to make sure everyone's happy, and all that" I said.

"Yeah, Mayor Gold always tried to make everyone happy. But, Stitches never really liked when he did that, so that was why he tortured him." Biskit explained.

"What happened to him, how'd he turn so cruel?" I asked.

"Nobody really knows" Biskit shrugged, "I guess because most towns have humans as mayors. He was sick of it, he was sick of humans. But that's just a theory."

"He was really scary" I shivered.

"Here, I know what'll make you feel better" Biskit said,

"W-"

But before I could finish, he kissed me on the cheek.


	9. Thinking

***Silver* **

You don't know how hard I blushed. I felt like my face was going to explode. When he saw my face, Biskit laughed.

"But it made you feel better, didn't it?" He smiled. I stopped and through for a second, it actually kinda did. I stopped blushing, and he grabbed my hand, "Lets get you back upstairs."

"R-Right" I stammered, still not over what just happened. I followed him upstairs, the whole time his paw clenched my hand tightly. We walked into the old room I woke up in. Biskit helped me lie down.

"Try not to sleep for too long," Biskit said. I let out a small chuckle,

"I'll try," I smiled. Biskit smiled back, as he slowly walked out of the room. I just sat there and smiled to myself. This was going along too quick. I didn't like it. And Stitches, where the heck was he? He was being too quiet, and I had a very uneasy feeling about it. Was he going to strike at the last second? Or did he think I was dead, since I fell into the water.

Then that would make sense. Due to the fact he said, 'he made an exception if he found an animal'. Then he would know about my friends, and he wouldn't give a crap about them. But still, it left my uneasy.

Shouldn't he know, when bodies die, they float. Or at least I think that's what happens. Then he would've probably grabbed my body, and to make sure I was completely dead, he would've hung me from the tree.

If he hated humans, that badly. To love the smell of human blood and rotting flesh, is pretty bad. Humans were probably number one on his hate list. So would've he have looked for my body to make sure I was gone for good. That would be the thing that made the most sense. Was he going to let it slide? Since Biskit was a good friend of his?

No.

I'm a human. Stitches wouldn't let a human slide by. I could hear the hate in his voice. if he could, he'd murder every human on the surface of the earth.

But, I needed rest. I had to stop thinking too hard about this.

I heard footsteps and I saw Biskit peak inside my room.

"Are you ok? I keep hearing you mutter in here" He said. I sat up and blushed,

"I-I was?" I stammered. I guess I was so far in my mind that I hadn't noticed I was muttering everything aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Biskit asked.

"Trying to make sense out of life" I sighed. Biskit huffed, and walked over, sitting next to me.

"And by that you mean..." He started.

"Well..."


	10. Explainations

***Silver* **

"I just can't stop thinking about Stitches..." I admitted. Biskit shrugged,

"Took me awhile to stop thinking about him too," He said.

"No, not like that," I said. "I mean, if he hates humans so much, why has he been so quiet. I mean, he could think I'm dead, but I'm positive he would've gone back to look for my body, after I nearly drowned."

"The reason he's been so quiet is because of me," Biskit said. I tilted my head,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I told him, that I killed you all." Biskit said. "I've never used that excuse before, and it looked like it worked. It was also the only one that would've made him happy."

"But I thought Stitches wanted to kill you?" I asked, Biskit hung his head low.

"I lied." He admitted, I looked at him.

"Explain," I said. Biskit sighed,

"If I didn't say that Stitches hated me, you probably would've gotten suspicious. Then you would try to run away and hide because you would think I'm a killer too. And then Stitches would find you and murder you himself" He explained.

"Makes sense," I said, "But still, I wished you would've been honest."

"I know," Biskit admitted. I nudged him with my elbow,

"But hey, it doesn't make me love you any less," I laughed. Biskit slightly blushed, and nodded. I rested my head against his shoulder and yawned.

"Are you going to stay like this?" Biskit asked. I yawned,

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. Biskit laughed, then I found myself slowly drifting off.


	11. Voices

***Biskit* (Finally switching P.O.V's WOO!)**

As soon as Silver drifted off, I did the same.

Getting sleep felt extremely good, after all I haven't got any for a couple days. Then out of nowhere I found myself in an endless black void. The same void I was always in. It actually got quite annoying. I would walk around and do nothing.

I called it The Most Boring Dream Ever. I found myself walking around in circles, not knowing what to do with my life, but then something different happened. Something different and strange.

I heard this familiar female voice.

"_When the stitches snap..." _

Now I heard a familiar male voice,

_"Reality will come back..."_

"Wait, who's there?!" I demanded. But the voices didn't respond.

"Answer me!" I yelled. Still no response.

"Please!" I begged. No response. I frantically looked around, but the darkness still surrounded me. I had to think of those voices. The female wasn't Silver, he voice was far different. Maybe one of my old friends. That was it! Jesse! Ok, the female was Jesse, and the male...

Gold! Mayor Gold!

But what were they doing in my dream? And why hadn't they come before?

This didn't make any sense. Especially what they said,

"When the stitches snap, reality will come back" I kept repeating it to myself. Maybe they were talking about Stitches. I mean it made sense.

But now I was going towards a bright light, I was waking up.

When I did, I realized those girls were shaking me.

"Hey, wake up! The portals opening soon, we have five minutes!" One exclaimed. I bolted up, and looked at looked at the clock.

11:55pm.

I looked at Silver, who was out like a light.

I carefully picked her up, and sprinted out of the room, and down the stairs. I put her coat and scarf on her, and I put on my coat as well. We opened the door and ran out.

I sprinted as fast as I could to Town Square. Hoping that we wouldn't run into Stitches.


	12. Lies

***Biskit* **

We all ran close together. Trying to conceal ourselves as much as possible. All we had to do, was make it to the portal and run through it.

I caught sight of Town Square. No one was there and the black and blue portal glowed through the trees. I looked down at Silver, who was fast asleep in my arms. All I could do was look down and smile at her. I saw a beautiful future, and it almost brought tears to my eyes.

We made it to the cement, pathway. We ran to the portal, three of the girls ran in. Now it was just Me, Silver, and the tiger girl. I was about to walk in.

"Really?" A voice called from the trees.

"Oh god..." I seethed silently. Stitches walked in through the trees, as he dragged two gold axes along the ground. I grasped Silver in my arms, fearing for the worst.

"Man, I thought we had a thing going." Stitches sighed, "You, Me, death and destruction. Just like old times."

"That's nowhere near old times!" I growled. "Back then, we were all friends, we were all alive!" Stitches sighed,

"So, you love this girl, you've know for two days, more then me? The one you've known for 10 years!" He yelled.

"You murdered everyone..." I growled, "Why on earth would I still call you friend?"

"You can walk through that portal," Stitches said. "But, I will follow you, and I have no problem killing you and your little girlfriend."

"What do you want!" I spat, then particles formed a person next to Stitches. It was Jesse.

"You can stay here. I'll let your little girlfriend live, and we can all live together, You, me and Jesse." Stitches bartered. I sighed and closed my eyes, and I turned around to the tiger. I slowly handed Silver over to her. I took of my coat and lied it on top of her. The tiger nodded, as she walked through the portal, and I just watched as it disappeared.

I turned back to Stitches.

"I'm here," I said.

"Excellent," Stitches smiled, with a flick of his wrist, Jesse vanished.

"Wait-"

"It was an illusion my friend," Stitches said. Then I just lost control, and I started stomping towards him.

"YOU LIED!" I growled, with my teeth bared. Stitches threw an axe at me ,but I caught it by the handle, and continued walking angrily towards him. He held the other axe, ready to throw it, and when I was a couple feet away, he did. But I simply blocked it and it fell to the ground, and I stepped on the handle, shattering it. Stitches turned around, but there was a row of trees in his way. I finally made it up to him,

"What are you going to accomplish?" Stitches laughed. "If I die, your stuck here forever, alone, unless I open the portal you can't go anywhere."

"At least I can live alone, with my sanity" I growled. Then I swung the axe, straight at Stitches neck. It chopped clean through, and as it stuck o the tree, Stitches body fell to the ground, Lifeless.


	13. Reborn

***Biskit* **

I just stood there, panting. Stitches head was on top of the axe, and his body was on the ground and stuffing spilled everywhere. I looked at Stitches main stitch, the one that ran down his body. I ripped it out, and easy snapped it in half with my own two paws.

Then, that's when everything went crazy. As soon as the stitch hit the ground, color spread out. The grass turned a orange-ish, and so did the tree leaves. The fruit was ripe again, the sky was blue. What the hell was going on!? Nothing was gray anymore. Everything had color. I looked at the tree, it had no leaves, and all the ropes, everyone was gone.

I heard footsteps, and I turned around.

Everyone.

Jesse ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"A-Am I dreaming, w-what's going on!" I panicked. Jesse let go, as everyone walked up. Bob, Apollo, Nan, Marshal, Robin, Avery, Agent S, and Mayor Gold. "I-I don't understand, y-you were all dead."

I knew I was dreaming. Or I was in heaven. I must've been so sad, I fainted. Wait, how does that even happen?

"You're not dreaming, this is real life, this is the real world." Jesse laughed.

"So everything that just happened, still happened, just-"

"The town was reborn. I know, we came to you in your dream, and told you if you broke stitches main stitch, the town would go back to normal. Due to the fact the thread was the thread of the reborn." Jesse explained. It took me a minute to process it, but after I did Silver was my main priority.

"Wait so this town is real again?" I asked.

"Well is always was, just a grey town people passed on the train, but yep, it's real" Gold said. I grinned with excitement,

"And the train station, it's back too. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jesse asked. But I had already sprinted off towards my house, and literally everyone followed. I ran inside, and put my coat on. I ran up stairs, and grabbed the bow wrapped with the red ribbon. I smiled, as I ran down the stairs, but Jesse was standing in front of me.

"You're going?!" She exclaimed, "But we just got back!"

"Jesse listen..." I said, "You saw what happened."

"Yes." She replied.

"Then you know I need to get to her," I said. Jesse looked disappointed, but then she smiled,

"I always thought you were the lazy type," She laughed.

"Then you know how bad I want this," I said. Jesse sighed,

"You have to send letters almost every day, and you have to visit" She said.

"Promise" I said. Jesse held out her hand, and I shook it.

"Good." Jesse said. She moved to the left, and I sprinted outside, through everyone and to the station. It would take me a day to get there by train. So I hoped I could make it by Christmas Eve Night.


	14. Meltdown

***Silver***

I woke with a start. I was in Luna's place, and I was sitting up in a bed. All my friends ran over, but I was focused on other things.

"Where is he?!" I asked, with excitement. Emma, frowned and looked at the others, who gave her a sharp nod. I gave a concerned look, seeing that he was nowhere to be found.

"He didn't come with us," Emma said. I felt tears in my eyes,

"What..?" I asked.

"Stitches came, and he said he'd kill you both if Biskit walked through. So Biskit handed you to me, and gave you his coat" Emma said. I looked at the blue button up coat, sitting next to me. A tear rolled down my face as I picked it up. I was holding back from a total meltdown.

"Silver, he had too." Emma said. But I ignored her, I just slowly got up, and sprinted out of the building. I heard my friends constant calls behind me, but I ignored them. I sprinted all the way back home, running past Teddy and Genji. who were now following me as well. I ran into my house, and locked the door. I sprinted upstairs, and ripped off my coat, and scarf.

Then I ran to my bed, and climbed under the covers.

That's when I melted down.

I cried under the covers, yet they became muffled.

I grasped the coat tightly in my hands as tears ran down my face onto my pillow.

He was gone.

He was gone.

And it was all my fault.


	15. Keys

***Biskit***

_December 24th 8:00pm_

I had finally gotten off the train. We somehow broke down, and it took us 5 hours to get it back up again. But my motivation drew from love. And when the train pulled up to Oakville, I felt my heart leaping out of my chest.

The train doors opened up, and I walked out onto the train platform.

"Happy Holidays!" The bus driver smiled. I smiled back,

"Same to you, sir!" I chirped. He laughed back, and I walked past Porter.

"Welcome to Oakville!" He chirped.

"Hello!" I smiled back, but I stopped and walked up to him. "Is there anyone in this town by the name of Silver?"

"Yes, you mean Mayor Silver?" He asked. I suddenly remembered Silver telling me she's been mayor for a few years. I gave a sharp nod, Porter handed me a map, and pointed to a large building , near a river. "She works right there."

"Thank you, so much" I smiled. Then I folded the map back, up as I walked out of the train station. A light layer of snow covered the ground and even more snow fell from the sky. I pulled out the map again, and slowly made my way to Town Hall. Once I made it, I folded up the map and put it in my pocket. Then I slowly walked inside the large wooden door.

When I got in, I saw a whole group of people. And all those girls from before were there too. They were all talking, but then they all stopped and stared at me. Which was pretty awkward to say the least.

"If your here to move in, I'd have to ask you to come back in two days, we have a crises on our paws" The tan dog exclaimed.

"I must talk to Mayor Silver, it is a matter of great importance." I declared, The tiger, and the girl cat from before ran over to me.

"No way!" The cat yelled.

"We thought you died!" The tiger yelled.

"Well I'm not dead," I shrugged.

"Who's that?" The tan dog asked.

"This Isabelle, is the key out of Silver's depression."


	16. Depression

***Silver***

For two days straight I hadn't moved. I was so depressed, I literally couldn't push myself to get out of bed. I continuously heard people calling my name, and leaving presents at my doorstep. But I didn't care.

All these years, I've pushed myself to go downstairs and look under the tree. Even though I'd know what I've always wanted wouldn't be there.

But, today I didn't hear any voices. So, I actually got myself out of bed, knowing that no one was there. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had put on my blue pajames, the striped ones of course, and all day and night, I'd be crying and holding onto the coat. I actually fixed my hair, and grabbed the coat as I walked downstairs. I hung the coat on the coat rack, as I unlocked the door. I slowly cracked it open, and saw no one. So I then fully opened the door.

I looked down and saw present flooding my doorways. I pushed them all inside, and walked out in my bare feet, to quickly get my mail. Then I ran back in and closed the door.

I pushed all my presents under the tree. I looked through my cards, and figured I'd open them tomorrow. Alone. In my fortress of solitude. I'd probably go back and work after the New Year. Then if anyone would ask if I was ok. I'd ignore them.

I just wanted to sit here and rot.

Alone.

I know, I know.

I should let my friends help me through this.

But they only made the situation worse. Love made the situation worse.

So I was going to be honest.

Without Biskit, life wasn't worth living.


	17. Plushes

***Silver***

But, would I kill myself?

Of course not! These people needed me,

Or did they? Isabelle is perfectly capable of running Town Hall on her own. I'm sure they could survive without me. But kill myself? I believed that was going too far.

But, I had extra rope in the basement, that was available-

No! I couldn't. Even though I'd rot away for years in here, I'd still rather be alive than dead.

I grabbed the coat, and walked back to the couch. I sat down, and stared at it as it was slightly lit by the fireplace. I stroked its soft fibers, as I just stared at it. Memories came flooding in, and I felt like having another meltdown. And I was perfectly fine with having one, after all, it kinda made me feel better once I go tit all out, the tears were nearly impossible to keep in, but I managed.

I got up, and locked the door. The I slowly trudged up the stairs, with each step I felt myself becoming more and more depressed. When I finally made it to my room, I saw a tiny box on my bed. Now that I got closer, it looked about medium size. I looked out my closed window.

Holy crap.

The ground was covered in like 6 feet of snow. Blocking up everyone's doors, man I was glad no one was still outside.

But now I focused back on the box

The white box, was wrapped neatly in a white bow. It seemed to gleam through the darkness of my room, begging for me to open it. I slowly pulled one edge of the ribbon as it untied with ease.

The box's top was easy to pull off as well. I sighed, and looked inside. And I was really surprised.

A small dog plush sat inside the box. I slowly lifted it up out of the box.

It was a...Biskit plush? How on earth did this get here?

No one in the town knew how to sow and knit, except for Isabelle. Who didn't even know about Biskit.

I lightly held it in my hands, the lines were perfectly stitched and it looked exactly like Biskit, but smaller. And for once, I actually smiled.

I looked at the tag on the box,

It was from, Jingle. I grabbed the box and set it under my bed. Then I curled up under the covers with the plush Biskit, I know held tightly.

I guess, Jingle had finally got me what I wanted.


	18. Motavation

***Biskit***

We had talked for about an hour, well the cat girl just explained what happened.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" I asked.

"When Silver woke up, we told her what happened. But then she sprinted to her house and hasn't moved since," The tiger said. I looked concerned, two days? She hadn't moved for two days? With those actions, she would stay there and wallow forever, or she would-

"We have to get to her now," I said. Isabelle shook her head and gestured out the window. There six feet out there, there's a very small chance we can get anywhere right now."

"But we have to try!" I said, "I have a feeling if we don't get there something bad could happen."

"He's right," The tiger agreed.

"Even if we opened the door, how are we going to get above all this snow?" Isabelle asked.

"Hey, we got the muscles," Teddy said.

"I'm pretty good at digging," Lucky said.

"Same here" Whitney said.

"Me too," Genji said. Isabelle nodded, and put on hear coat and earmuffs, and she pried open the door.

There was a small space between the door and the snow, so everyone got a good digging spot. Whitney broke through the small patch of ice, and she started digging. Then when she got tired, Lucky went, and finally Genji who could only make it to the thick layer of ice at the top. He tried to break it, but it seemed impossible.

"I can't break it..." Genji panted as he climbed back down. I went up to the top and tired to break it, but it seemed impossible.

But then I got my motivation. A reason for me to break that ice.

Then I smashed through it like a window. The ice flew in several directions. I climbed out to see that the storm had passed, and now light snowflakes fell from the sky. I was about to start walking,

"Wait!" One yelled, I looked back to see a key rising from the hole, so I went and grabbed it. "It's the key to Silver's house! She lives that way!" She pointed north. I gave a grunt of agreement and started sprinting.


	19. Jingle

***Biskit***

But then my sprint broke into a fast walk. The scenery here was amazing, even though most of it was covered up in mountains of snow. I looked up at the sky, which was covered with clouds, but every here and there you could see a star. I was happy to at least see one, due tot he fact I never saw them when Stitches took over. It was exactly as Gold said, the town was pretty much a grey town people passed on the train. No color, no...life.

I looked behind me to see tiny holes in the snow. They didn't even look like my tracks, but I really wasn't focused on that right now. I looked back ahead to see a large house standing right in front of me. The house was painted a silky white color, and the roof was a deep blue. The windows were outlined with brown, and some lights hung on the house. I placed down the gift for a minute, as I dug a hold straight down so I could get in the door. Then when it was completed I grabbed the gift and pulled out the key. I slowly shoved it in the lock, I slid it to the right, and the door slid open, silently with ease. I pulled the key out, and slowly closed the door.

I immediately saw a figure in front of me. But, it wasn't Silver. The figure was leaned over by the tree, and I could only see his red and white clothing. Within seconds he stood up, and looked straight at me.

"I've been expecting you," Jingle laughed. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"What on earth are you doing here?" I questioned, with a complex look to me face.

"What do you think I'm doing," Jingle huffed. I tilted my head, but then it clicked.

"Oh right," I remembered. Jingle rolled his eye and walked over to me. Jingle grabbed a red bow out of his pocket. He lightly peeled the sticker off as he stuck it on my head. "Perfect."

"What are you doing?" I laughed, but Jingle only held a hoof to his mouth,

"Be quiet, she's sleeping," He whispered. I nodded,

"But I still don't get the bow," I whispered back. Jingle let out a small chuckle,

"Listen kid," He said walking over to me. "All she's ever wanted is someone like you."

"And-" I said, trying to get him to continue.

"And all you ever wanted was to move on," Jingle said. "I combined you two and it was a wonderful success."

"What are you getting at?" I asked. Jingle laughed again,

"I was the one who opened the portal, silly. I was the one who made all this snow, so she could have time to herself, and you cold get over here alone." He explained.

"You almost killed her!" I snapped quietly. Jingle huffed,

"I know, but before I realized my mistake, she was already safely with you," Jingle said. I blushed lightly,

"I think I understand," I whispered. Jingle smiled and picked up his bag, he walked right past me and to the door.

"Go get her, tiger," Jingle laughed, then he walked through the door, disappearing into the snow.


	20. Surprises

***Silver***

It all happened so fast, I thought I was dreaming.

It was about 10:00pm when I had actually woken up. It was so late, and this had never happened before, so I tried to fall back asleep. But I couldn't. Something was weird, it was on the tip of my tongue. But everything seemed normal, my head lay on Biskit's coat, and I still held the plush tightly in my hands.

But then I heard thumping. Someone was walking up the stairs, I was dreaming. No one could've gotten in my house, I was dreaming. But as I pinched myself to make sure, it didn't do anything, I was still awake. Which mean, this wasn't a dream at all? I sat up in bed, the plush held in my hands as I awaited whoever was walking up the steps.

But who emerged from the doorway, almost made me faint. I watched him take off his coat and set it aside. Then he walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, I was about to day something.

"You're not dreaming," Biskit laughed. Then I dropped the plush, I leaped up out of my spot and wrapped my arms around him tightly. He did the same, holding me close.

"B-But how," I stammered holding back tears.

"It's complicated, I'll explain later" He said. Now we both let go, and his paws laid onto of my hands. I blushed lightly, trying to keep eye contact. But now, Biskit caught sight of the plush,

"What's that?" He asked, I looked over and blushed.

"I got it from Jingle. It made me feel a whole lot better," I explained. Biskit nodded and looked down at the floor,

"I wanted to show you something..." He said. I tilted my head,

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here close your eyes," He said. I rolled my eyes, and then closed them.

"Ok now-"

He kissed me.

Right on the lips.


	21. Miracle

***Silver***

My face lit up like a red light bulb. I blushed so hard.

My eyes shot open, but he had already pulled back. Now, Biskit just sat there with a smug look,

"Surprise..." He muttered. My blushing went down a bit,

"Ya got me," I laughed. "I did not see that one coming."

"It was a last minute decision," Biskit shrugged.

"Best last minute decision of your life," I muttered. Biskit heard me loud and clear, thus why he laughed. I let out a long yawn,

"You haven't been sleeping much have you?" Biskit asked. I shook my head,

"Nope," I admitted. Biskit stood up, still holding my hands.

"Then we should get you to bed," He said. I stood up, walked about 1 foot, then I sat back down. I lied down and got under the covers. I patted the spot next to me, urging him to come lay with me. Biskit huffed and got in next to me. He turned off the lamp, making the room very dark.

"Did I ever tell you I'm afraid of the dark," I admitted, curling up in the covers. Biskit rolled over to face me. Then he like hugged me, I didn't know how he did it though. My head was now rested on his shoulder and lightly on his neck.

Biskit held me lightly,

"Better?" He asked, I chuckled,

"Just fine," I said. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy, I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off, but before I did.

"You're a miracle," I smiled.

I didn't even have to look at him. I knew he was blushing.


	22. Promises

***Silver***

I woke up the next morning, Biskit hadn't moved form his current position, and neither had I. We still held each other close. Biskit found me stirring so he sat up and yawned. I did the same,

"You know what today is right?" He asked. My half awake eyes suddenly opened wide,

"I totally forgot..." I admitted. Biskit rolled his eyes and got up, I slowly slid out of bed. I was still a bit tired but, I wasn't going to argue, I just got a lot of sleep. We slowly walked down the stairs. Under the tree was scattered with presents, I remembered it exactly like that, but there were a few more this time. I slowly trudged over to the couch and sat down.

"I haven't done this in like, forever..." I yawned. Biskit passed three over to me,

"Then I suggest you get started," Biskit laughed.

I had gotten lots of amazing things, new clothes, new toys, music, and Teddy even got me a new slingshot.

Jingle had also left things for Biskit, a new coat, a tennis ball, and some slippers. I never knew he was the lazy type/ Then Biskit handed me a box.

"I swear if this is empty, and you kiss me again..." I swore.

"It's not," Biskit laughed, he huffed as I opened the box. Inside sat a beautiful silver bracelet with blue beads lined up every here and there. I immediately clipped it onto my wrist.

"It's never coming off!" I exclaimed. Biskit laughed, and got a black box, and set it next to me. "What's this?"

"It was near the back, so I thought it might've been from your parents," Biskit said. I slowly opened it and inside was a black envelope, I slowly pulled it out. I ripped open the envelope and I unfolded the paper, covered with red ink. Or was it ink? Anyways I read it aloud,

"I'm impressed that you defeated Stitches, took you long enough. But he was just one of the three leaders of the Reborn Project. There still remain to others, one being me. I suggest you watch yourselves love birds. Because guess what? The sniper is one his way, and he will shoot you two doves out of the sky like two idiotic pigeons, from Number 2"

"The Reborn Project?" I asked, Biskit shook his head,

"Never heard of it. But, we should be careful, some of Stitches co-workers may be out there."

"Well what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, lets just stay normal for now. And when we visit my town again, we'll check out Stitches house." Biskit said.

"But how did he know about-"

"Us?" Biskit asked, I blushed and nodded. "I have no idea, but I'll make sure nothing happens." He kissed me on the cheek,

"I promise."


End file.
